


Still feel you

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 史坦利/傑諾, 美國組
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 他的時間從那一刻起便凍結，在那之後他好幾次快要失去意識，而支撐著史坦利的，除了多年來始終無法戒除的菸癮之外，還有只有最後一刻，殘留在自己指間的那一點餘溫。
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/ Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 13





	Still feel you

**Author's Note:**

> 寫在157漢化前的妄想，大概是S→X（？

「準備就緒。」  
史坦利聽見從廣播傳來的聲音，他抬起頭看了一眼正在身旁忙著接下來要進行的實驗的杰諾，對方並沒有注意到他投來的視線，專注地端詳著手中已經石化的燕子，史坦利吸了一口叼在嘴裡的菸後，才緩緩用食指和中指夾著菸管抽離嘴唇，灰白色的煙霧從微啟的雙唇間吐出。  
今天的測試已經在NASA裡準備已久，重要程度可以從那些來參與的高層和大人物可見一斑，但他一點也不在乎那些遠離實驗、躲在陽傘下的人物，在他眼裡看來，那些不過是一群被稅金圈養的豬，史坦利將已經燒成灰燼的菸身抖落地面，重新將菸含進嘴裡，讓焦油和菸草的味道再次佔領他的口腔和肺部，史坦利望著傑諾的目光轉向遠方，看著彷彿沒有盡頭的森林和天空的交界線出神。  
如果如傑諾所說的，這次的實驗成功的話，美國將握有將這些燕子石化的秘密，甚至能夠反轉這個結果，將石化的現象變成一項秘密武器，進攻其他與美國為敵的國家或恐怖組織，可是不論結論為何，那都並不是他所需要在意的，他是軍人，只需要服從上級下達的命令──況且，比起這些，他還有更在意的事物。  
「要開始了。」一旁的傑諾捧著石化的燕子，像是自言自語，又像是對史坦利說道，便逕自向著不遠處的實驗儀器走去，而史坦利也沒有打算一個人繼續待在裝滿實驗體的棚子裡，就跟著對方一同走向那台巨大的儀器。  
因為長年在實驗室內工作的緣故，傑諾的手指鮮少接受陽光的曝曬，捧著燕子的雙手皮膚顯得蒼白而細緻，但那在史坦利的眼裡，卻有一種獨特的病態美感，總是吸引著史坦利，使他無法輕易撇開目光。  
不斷向前的同時，史坦利刻意與傑諾保持著三步的距離，不近也不遠，就像是他們的關係一樣，直到對方到達儀器的前方，把燕子放進裡頭，他才在兩人之間剩下半步時停下腳步。  
「這樣就沒問題了？」他站在傑諾的身旁低聲地問，而對方朝著他露出一個自信的笑容，有些狂傲，但史坦利知道，對方就是有那樣的能力，而面前的人也在按下儀器旁的按鈕的同時，開口回答他：「當然。」  
儀器的馬達運轉聲隨著時間前進越來越大聲，而原本平靜的空氣突然在這時吹起一陣風，使得傑諾的大衣衣擺和淺色的頭髮隨之晃動著，一絲怪異的感覺猛然湧上史坦利的心頭，不知道為什麼，他的第六感突然在腦海警鈴大作，他不由得開始張望四周，然而周圍看起來如同以往，一切正常，不管是正在觀測著實驗的科學家們，還是坐那些在陽傘下的大人物們，甚至是身旁的傑諾，都沒有人和他一樣意識到那股異樣。  
不知從何而來的危機感宛如細針一般刺在史坦利的皮膚上，不遠處的森林裡也傳來躁動的聲響，棲息在樹林間的鳥兒突然間都展翅飛向空中，從未聽過的動物叫聲也此起彼落響起，史坦利反射性地伸手解開掛在腰後的槍套，手指已經扣上板機，史坦利空下的那隻手搭上傑諾的肩膀，而原本還專注在實驗上的人回過頭，問了一句：「怎麼了？」  
心臟因為無形的威脅狂跳，史坦利沒有回答傑諾的問題，他的眼神掃過四周，直覺不斷警告著他即將到來的危險，但他卻不知道該從何避免，史坦利將傑諾一把拉到自己身旁，才剛要開口時，森林與天空的交界線從原本的天藍色，轉成一片翠綠，飛快地朝著他們的方向蔓延。  
光線擴散的速度過快，史坦利瞬間便已經知道在場的人都不可能逃離，但他還是轉身將傑諾壓下護在自己後方，站在儀器前的科學家們首先被斐綠色的光線照射到，一瞬間柔軟的皮膚和隨風飄揚的頭髮都變成灰黑色的岩石狀，而被自己遮擋的傑諾抬頭望著他，史坦利知道有可能是他們最後一次目光相會，可是他沒有選擇把這幾秒留給對方，而是對著其餘還沒被石化的人們大喊：「保持清醒！」  
光線照到史坦利的時候，他才終於低下頭，但傑諾望著已經到來的綠光沒有看他，史坦利收緊手指，帶繭的指腹還能感受到對方的體溫，可是他還沒來的及再說些什麼，轉眼瞬間，所及一切便沉進虛無的黑暗中。  
他的時間從那一刻起便凍結，在那之後他好幾次快要失去意識，而支撐著史坦利的，除了多年來始終無法戒除的菸癮之外，還有只有最後一刻，殘留在自己指間的那一點餘溫。


End file.
